


Draco Turned Stripper

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe he was doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Turned Stripper

Draco couldn’t believe he was doing this.  _Where is my sanity?_  He asked himself for the sixth time. Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about how the bloody hell he got to this point.

          After ten years of marriage with the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, things have gotten a bit…dull…in the bedroom. Sex toys, new positions, nothing seemed to work to bring the spark that was there before to re-ignite. So, now, Draco Malfoy – head of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy – was sitting here in leather pants and a button down t-shirt, the first few buttons already undone. He gulped a few glasses of wine, hoping the slight alcohol buzz might loosen him up a bit so he could actually do what he wanted to do.

          He tapped his fingers on the table, a frown on his face. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable within the tight confines of the leather pants. He heard the door open and stood. With another gulp, his fourth glass of wine disappeared.

          Draco strutted over, smirking at the bemused look on Harry’s face. “Hello love,” he greeted, leaning down to peck Harry’s lips.

          “Uh…hi…uh, why are you dressed…uh…like that.” Harry stammered out.

          Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around his partner’s shoulder and led him to the kitchen, “Just sit down love and enjoy the ride.”

          Harry raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been drinking.”

          “Not much,” Draco answered with a shrug as he straddled Harry’s hips, “And this wasn’t my idea.”

          Harry smirked and took a sip from the wine bottle, “Oh really? Then who’s was it?”

          Draco’s eyes lit up with mirth as he began grounding his hips into Harry’s obvious arousal, “Your ex-girlfriend.”

          Harry leaned back, his eyes wide. “Ginny!”

          “Who knew the Weaselette could have such good ideas?” mused Draco.

          Harry smiled, “Yeah, who knew?”

 





End file.
